Snapped
This far lost OC belongs to me Fox. L-l-leave me! you aren't welcome here, this nightmare is mine, so leave while you can I already made your mistake so take my advice!~Snapped to Darktruth when he asks to help. Apperance She was never really well observed by any other dragons well for she hasn't been out of her cave for as long as she can rember. She has blue eyes as far asa Darktrust can tell he loves their beauty and fine dark blue color that goes with her scales that he can barly make out. She has black glassy scales with no silver anywhere on them against her herritage that should all have them. But Darktrust thinks it's very unique. White claws, horns and teeth that shine or even glow in the dark against all the other blackness of her and the cave. They are also a unique trait. The insides of her ears are black and blen almost perfectly with her scales making her even more dark looking compared to if they would have been pink or an even lighter color. Her membranes are a dark dark almost black blue color and they have little black pinpricks of stars that you can barly make out, especialy against all the other black. Her fire is the same color as her membranes making it nearly invisable against all the other darkness around and on her so enemies would have to be especialy careful. Well... umm... maybe a little~Snapped about how much she likes Darktruth to Darktruth. Personslity Being locked up in a nightmare for as long as she can remeber so she hasn't had a lot of personality to show exept regret. Fear, trapped, she is over it she wishes that their were someone fit to replace her she can't hold up for much longer. It feels like she could just lie down and die but she can't, it's not in her code. Darktruth is annoying but nice opening up some light in all of her black and blue scales, a little happiness in her oblivion. She wishes she could run away with him but that would make everything so much worse for everyone even though she would be free she just can't. Her heart has been turned black over the years of torture but somehow she still prevales even when love starts her heart beating again. Panic is practically her middle name she can't let a single sadhjs out or her life could be in danger of basically becoming one of them, it had already almost happened once when she let the dragon bite viper get passes her guard. Daydreamer, she has always dreamed of light but she can't sleep so she basically is always daydreaming about sleep, fun, freedom, food and water. Giving her her nickname Daydreamer. another trait of her personality. Well, I guess if I had one wish it would be to undo the tagles and responsibility of my blissless life ~Snapped when asked what she would wish if she had one wish. History W.I.P. Category:Females Category:NightWings Category:Characters Category:Dragonsonas Category:Mature Content Category:Animus Enchanted